This invention relates to basketball equipment and in particular to an auxiliary baasketball backboard and hoop unit for mounting on a standard basketball hoop to provide a smaller and lower hoop for younger players.
Various basketball goal devices have been designed that permit the height of the goal to be adjusted. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,367, 4,522,394, 4,508,337, 4,395,040, 4,218,058, 4,183,522, 2,986,395, 2,707,104. However, these devices are usually large, complex, and expensive. Most of these devices are not adapted to be retrofit to existing basketball goals. While some devices have been designed to be retrofit on standard basketball goals, these have typically been cumbersome and difficult to install. These devices are often bulky and hard to handle and store. Because of their size and/or method of attachment, the installer may require assistance and ladders and tools may be needed. Another disadvantage with these devices is that there is often no provision for adjusting the height of the auxiliary hoop to adapt them for use by younger and shorter players.